The present invention relates to a projector and more particularly to a light source compartment which stores a light source unit of a projector.
Currently, data projectors are used in many cases to project images displayed on a screen of a personal computer, images created by video signals and, furthermore, images by image data stored in a memory card on to a screen.
In many cases, the data projectors are constructed such that a light source unit which includes a small high-intensity discharge lamp such as a metal halide lamp or an extra-high pressure mercury lamp is used and light emitted from the light source unit is divided into the three primary colors by a color filter so as to be shone on to a liquid crystal display device or a display device referred to as a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) by a light source-side optical system, so that the light passing through or reflected on the display device is projected on to a screen via a lens group referred to as a projection-side optical system which includes a zooming function.
Since the light source unit used in the data projector becomes high in temperature, a cooling fan is disposed within a housing of the projector to take outside air into the projector housing from the periphery of the projector housing for circulation therein, and the air heated to a high temperature is discharged to the outside again, whereby the temperature inside the projector housing is made to be reduced.